


Lemon

by TwelvetideMagistra (elizajane)



Series: After the Flash [8]
Category: DCU (Comics), Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/pseuds/TwelvetideMagistra
Summary: Author: CandacePrompt: LemonSubmission for the Twelvetide Drabbles Challenge 2020. Posted on behalf of the author.
Series: After the Flash [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097123
Kudos: 1
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Lemon

Standing in the doorway, decked out in her signature lemon yellow hair pigtails tipped with in pink and blue, baseball bat over the shoulder and those long legs in short shorts just casually taking in the scene Harley Quinn smiled at Barbara, Barbara nodded in recognition of her old friend and in resignation of the clear answers to her questions she had asked where, what, who and now the how was revealed. Now that she had her puzzle pieces in place Barbara’s energy shifted from confusion to determination, the angel felt her change and looked up directly at her just as he bit into the last piece of tangerine with gusto.


End file.
